Welcome to Gravity Falls
by ProjectTazProductions
Summary: As time goes on things change and things stay the same. See what has change for the Pines Family and the Phantom Family in "Welcome to Gravity Falls". (Old Version)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome all to the grand Return of Taz. I have been hidden in a cave with writers Block and plaque by Plot Bunnies. This story is born from my need of Older Dipper, Mabel, and Dani, and to make a great story to add to this crossover section. So without further waiting around here it is.**

 **Welcome to Gravity Falls**

"Dipper look!" Mabel yelled from beside me on the bus, leaning over me to see the Gravity Falls sign. A sign I haven't seen in over two years sense, we faced Bill the dream demon in Grunkle Stan Mind and later defeated Lil Gideon back in the real world. "It was stupid that Mom and Dad thought that Gravity Falls was too dangerous for us" Mabel said crossing her arms against her above average chest. She had grown a lot from that small twelve year old of the past. Now at fourteen she had last the braces grown some in height and grown muscle. Her fashion taste hasn't changed much, with paint splatter converse, a black skirt and new thinner shooting star sweater showing off her shoulders, her hair is still long and curly through.

"Well that was before Grunkle Stan convinced them to put us in some sort of combat training when before the first summer had ended" I spoke turning to look out the mirror. I have changed a lot in the past 2 years, I have grown taller even taller then Mabel the supposed alpha twin, lost my noodle arms (still isn't as strong as Mabel), and let my hair grow slightly. I haven't changed much in clothes. I switch my shorts for blue jeans. My shirt is now navy blue and my vest is orange, I kept my pine tree hat through the years. What can I say it was apart of me.

"Grunkle Stan is the best" Mabel smile flexing her muscle and opening and closing her hand which was covered by a pink fingerless glove that gave off a slight glow. "Now I'm probably the best fighter ever and you're like the most powerful wizard kid" She laughs pointing to the Number 3 Journal in my vest.

After we came back home I brought the Journal with us and after an accident with zombies being raised in the middle school, I found out about the invisible ink and more advanced spells. With some of the spells I learn I gave Mabel a way to fight being the more physical attackers she used combination of normal and magical weapons and tools. I on the other hand have grown in skill to be above average in fighting no where close to Mabel but my power alone can leave some monster out the park.

"Mabel I think our stop about to come up" I said feeling the bus start to slow down. Me and her share a looked before we grabbed our stuffed and raced to the beginning of the bus, the driver barely had time to fully open the door before we jumped off laughing. Seconds after we got off the bus we saw Stan's car and him standing there smiling and waving like the proud uncle he was. We ran toward him and as we got close we saw he wasn't alone instead he was with two kids our age. One of the two was a girl about 14 with straight black hair and baby blue eyes and pale skin. She wore a red beanie, thin blue hoodie and red pants. She was taller than Mabel but shorter than me height, curves made from being extremely fit. The other was a boy about 15 with spiky white hair; he had sunglasses so his eye color was unknown his skin was dark brown. He was about my height but that where the similarities, where I was lean, he was cut up like a boxer. He wore some black boots, black cargo pants, and a black top with a red paw print. They where swept out of view by Stan.

"Kids, its good to see that you two have grown up even you Dipper" He laughed bringing us into a hug.

"Grunkle Stan it's good to see you to but quick questions who are these two" Mabel said after we pulled apart pointing to the two kids. The Girl smiled and walked up us and said. "Hi my name is Danielle Fenton but you can call me Dani with an "I".

 **I know it is a short chapter but please bear with me. I will try my hardest to update within two weeks, maybe less if people start to like this story.**

 **ZHOFRPH WR JUDYLTB IDOOV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sup nerds Taz here. I haven t got any bad press for this story. And I know I use Taz in every story I make but that was young me, where an OC run story in what was supposed to character run story made sense, Now Taz is on the back burner really Any way lets jump into its**

 **Welcome to Gravity Falls**

As Dipper got out the passenger side of Stan's Car to see the Mystery Shack in all its tourist trap glory with the "S" was still lodge into the ground from the first year and the color looks like it hasn t had a good paint in a year.

"Dipper we re home" Mabel smiled her stuff in hand looking at the place we have come to love.

"Kid before you go running in there you still need to get the luggage from the car and grab Dani and Taz so we can all settle on rooms" Grunkle Stan said coming over to us.

"Ok Grunkle Stan" I said giving the Shack one more look before I walk to the trunk of the car where Dani and her friend seem to be in an argument.

"Taz for the last time, do not call me Princess or I swear you wouldn t have to worry about making it to 16." Dani scream her green eyes vivid, _wait green_.

"Is everything okay back here" I spoke unsure how to go about this causing Dani to look at me in shock then look away then turn back and her eyes where back to blue and for Taz to start laughing.

"Yeah man where all good, Princess here just had a tantrum" Taz said his voice full of laughter.

"Uh huh right, well Grunkle Stan wanted to talk to us after we all grab our things so." I spoke going in the trunk grabbing my bags making sure to keep my eyes on Dani watching for any eye color changes.

"Ok let us grab our things then we follow you" Dani said taking a glance in Taz s direction. I nod and walked back to Mabel, "We need to talk" I whisper to her. She nodded and looked at Grunkle Stan as the other two kids walked up.

"Okay last time you guys where here you two shared a room He said looking at us. Now you re fully teenagers to I don t know if that would work with puberty and stuff" He said causing a shiver to go through all of us." Any way what I'm trying to say is that the rooms should be separated by gender, Dani and Mabel, Dipper and Taz. Does that work for everyone?" We all nodded until I thought of something.

"Wait Grunkle Stan who gets the Attic" I asked causing him to get that con man smile that I all to used to seeing

"Simple its first come first serve" He laughed and walked inside. I shared a look with my sister and we took of leaving Dani and Taz in a race to the best room possible.

"Taz why do you think Danny sent us here; I mean there s nothing but trees and mountains." I spoke looking at the twins run off into the tourist trap,

"I'm not sure, but there got to be a good reason, he sound very serious the last time we spoke to him "Taz said shrugging fixing his bleach white hair and walking forward.

"He sent us on vacation, while their fighting for stuck fighting Vlad and his army, does he think we re not ready because I am" I spoke feeling my eyes glow green again.

"Calm down Princess, there is a good reason and you know it, I know you feel them, this town isn t normal, and neither are those twins. We just have to figure it out" He spoke his normal sarcastic voice gone replaced with a deep wisdom reminding me why he is my best friend, why I trusted him why I am in -. "Besides the chick pretty hot "He said ruining the moment.

 **Another short chapter I am sorry, but don t worry I have change my two week update to only one. So please leave a review, follow, and favorite because it means a this chapter might be werid when I switch from my computer to kindle to update all the quotes vanish so I had to re type it.**

 **WKH JKRVW DQG KRXQG EHJLJ WKH KXQW**


End file.
